My darkest hour
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: First chapter up: Negaduck gets a new plan that contains Gosalyn, while Darkwing wonders why it's so quiet in town. Ch 4 up!!! Last chapter
1. A long expected plan

Disclaimer: All the figures are owned by Disney and I'm not making money with this story. Author's Note: This is chapter one. Please review it. Thanks.  
  
Titel:  
  
My darkest hour  
  
Chapter one: A long expected plan  
  
  
  
All I really wanted was to protect her and I really thought I would be the right one for it. I could damn me for my big ego.  
  
  
  
  
  
Told by Drake Mallard  
  
  
  
, Oh dad, ple-ease! It's nothing important at school tomorrow, so it doesn't matter when I go to bed' begged Gosalyn while I was searching my gas pistol. For heaven's sake, where did I put it? , No Gos, it's too dangerous and school is always important! After all, you're already looking tired.' , I'm not!' protested she., And I think my teachers don't care if I'm with you or if I watch TV until 2 o'clock.' I shot her a glance., What do you mean with: Watching TV until 2 o'clock?' She smiled wryly., What do you think I do when nobody's there?' I sighed. She was always wanting to go with me on patrol and just didn't seem to understand I didn't want to take her with me because I worried., Gos, I really have no time for your games. I need to find my gas pistol. And you went with me last Saturday. Now please, stop begging.' , If I tell you where your pistol is, do you then take me with you?' I looked at her, severe., Gos, give me my pistol! Or your pocket money is cancelled for three months!' , Okay, okay.' She gave up, went up to her room and came back with my pistol. Sulky, she gave it to me., Thank you very much. Now, until tomorrow, young lady.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Told by Gosalyn Mallard  
  
  
  
I know dad doesn't like my games, like the one with the gas pistol, but I like it so much to go on patrol with him. Of course, because it's action and very cool to catch a criminal, but there's another point. I hate to be alone. It remembers me of the time in the orphanage and that was no good time at all. And I love dad so much. It's such a good feeling to be near him, to know he's there to help me. I'm glad that he has Launchpad on his side because I sometimes really worry about him. But as long as Launchpad is there, I know the danger for him is not so big. In nights like this, when I'm alone, I often think about how it would be if dad had a normal job. But I know he'll never give up his crime fighter thing. I'm proud of him, of course, but it would also be nice not to have to worry about him so often.  
  
Told by Launchpad:  
  
The night was very silent., Too silent' Darkwing said, but I was relaxed. I've always been the peace loving one, while Darkwing is so powerful and has so much energy he gets bored easily. Somehow he is like Gosalyn. , Well, what d'you think about a quick stop at the snack bar?' I asked., Okay.' He answered, looking out of the thunderquack, staring into the night. It was 11 o'clock as we stopped at the snack bar. Darkwing ate silent and looked around, as if he tried to find a crime. But he didn't. The whole night, we just flew around until he finally agreed to go home, at 3 am.  
  
  
  
  
  
Told by Negaduck:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone I had invited was there. Good for them., Good evening, guys.' I said, with an evil grin on my lips. I looked at my fellows. Idiots, all of them. Depending on me. Quackerjack, his companion Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot. They were the type of little criminals that really needed a leader., Well, Negaduck, what did you plan for tonight?' asked the Liquidator, who I liked the most of them. He wasn't just as stupid as the others., Nothing practical. Just a new theory about eliminating Darkwing Duck.' They all sat quiet, until Megavolt asked:  
  
, Okay, how are you now trying to kill him?' I grinned again. Those idiots., I'm not up to kill him. Not yet.' They looked at me, full of disbelief. I took an envelop out of my pocket and took some photos out of it., Look at them and tell me what you see.' I gave the photos to them., That's Darkwing, why?' asked Quackerjack., I know that! But take a look at every picture: Isn't there always a little girl on it?' They nodded. Finally., Well, she seems to be everywhere he is. Isn't that interesting?' , You believe, she could be somehow related to him?' asked the Liquidator., Exactly. I dare to suppose she is his daughter. And with her, we can find out his true identity.' I said, filled with enthusiasm. All of them starred at me, silent.  
  
, What's up with you? If we get his true identity, we can finally kill him!' , But I don't understand your plan. How shall we find her except she isn't at his side?' , You all are so damn stupid! What do little girls normally do half of the day?' , They play!' meant Quackerjack and smiled happily., They meet their little friends' he Liquidator guessed., I would say they go to school.' Bushroot shrugged his shoulders. Smiling at him, I said:, Well, I didn't suppose you'd be so clever, Bushy, but that's exactly what I wanted to hear. They go to school. At all, she can't be older than ten, what means she goes to Elementary school. And at St. Canard, we just have one. And like you all can imagine, Darkwing must be a very concerned and strict father and I think he'll sometimes fetch her. So we just have to observe her and wait a little and then.' I put a gun and shot in the air, three times. Pleased, I saw their shocked faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Told by Gosalyn Mallard:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The alarm clock rang at 7 o'clock. I woke up tired. I heard dad and Launchpad come home around half past three. I didn't sleep well and now I was tired and had a headache. I went downstairs. Nobody was already up. I ate some cereals, took my school bag and went out to wait for the bus to come. Honker was already standing there., Hi!' he said., Hey.' I answered.  
  
, Could you handle maths?' I shook my head., You can have it from me.' He offered., Well, thanks, but I think I'm going to get a black mark. I'm too tired to write anything.' The bus came and we went in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Told by Bushroot:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 11 o'clock as I arrived at the St. Canards Elementary school. It was beautiful, with many plants. Nobody was outside and I greet some daisies and talked a bit to them.  
  
They didn't know which girl meant, because there were some red - haired girls at school, but they told me the next break would start in 10 minutes.  
  
  
  
So I waited until finally a bell rang and over 300 children stormed out of the school. I watched them eat and play and searched for this special girl. Finally, I found her ( with a little help from an apple tree), talking to a boy at her age. I heard her complain about maths and he replied that it just would be two more lessons before school's end. I decided to go and get some fresh water for my plant friends and wait for her to go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Told by Drake Mallard:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood up at 12 o'clock, very late but I didn't fell tired anymore. I began to fix the meal while Launchpad went shopping. I hoped Gosalyn didn't mean what she said about staying up until 2 o'clock. I thought about talking to her again, but I knew it wouldn't change anything. Sometimes I asked me if it was right to leave her alone and I thought about employing somebody to guard her, but she'd think I saw her as a baby who needs a baby- sitter. Just then, Launchpad came back., What's on for meal?' he asked., Spaghetti.' I answered., Sounds good. I'm repairing the rat catcher now. I'll come back at half past one.' I nodded while he went to the tower.  
  
Gos came home at half past one, looking tired but also somehow happy., How was school, darling?' , Maths was terrible, like always, but we'll have our first hockey game for this season tomorrow afternoon.' She explained., Well, have I to fetch you?' I asked, giving her a plate., Yeah. At half past four.' , Okay.' Launchpad came in and we ate.  
  
  
  
Told by Bushroot:  
  
I had followed her until she got in the bus, She was somehow a sweet girl and I sighed. Negaduck's plans never were like mine. He always was so cruel while I would never shot or hurt someone just for fun. I knew, the others felt the same way. But you don't disagree with Negaduck, except you want to die in a really painful way. I went back to the Fearsome Five headquarters and told Negaduck I'd found her, but didn't see Darkwing. Negaduck wasn't angry, what I'd say was strange., He will appear in the next time. I'm sure. You just have to keep an eye on her, Bushroot. We will get him.' I remember the evil look in Negaduck's eyes, almost devilish.  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
LadBoisterousness 


	2. The hunting proceeds

Note: I apologize for not writing such a long time, but I lost my concept and I coulnd't remember anything about it. I'm afraid I don't remember anything now. I just wrote some words to prove I'm still living. But before I can go on properly, I have to get a new concept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The hunting proceeds  
  
  
  
Told by Gosalyn:  
  
I played hockey with Honker and his brother Tank. I don't like him because he's a real idiot, but we needed a third man. Of course, I won. Tank said I cheated but I didn't. I don't have to cheat when I play hockey, it's just my kind of sport! Maybe this is why the other girls in school don't like me, but I don't care. I have Honker, I have Launchpad, and I have dad. That's more than I ever had before. At 5 pm, Dad forced me to do my homework. But I couldn't concentrate. I had to think about the hockey game and dad got angry.,, You'll never graduate if you go on like that!" he shouted.,, I don't need to graduate if I get a sports diplom!" I answered. Well, this was kind of stupid, I know I'll never get one, but I had to say something. He can't win all the time, or?  
  
Told by Drake Mallard:  
  
When I realised Gosalyn had everything on her mind except her homework, I got angry. She didn't seem to undertstand me, for she couldn't understand why I worried about her not graduating. She was still much too young to think about graduating or not and maybe thought I just wanted to torture her with the homework - stuff. Sadly, I wasn't able to tell her that it was not to my private amusement, but because I wanted to offer her a good life later on and I wanted her to succeed in it.  
  
  
  
Later in, I went on patrol with Launchpad. But nothing happened! Really nothing! ,Impossible!' I said and Launchpad told me to be happy, but I had a strange feeling. Two days without any crimes - that had never happened before. Gosalyn had been willing to stay at home, free-willing. She had been really tired after she finally had made maths. That had also never happened before.  
  
,, I can't see any crimes tonight, Darkwing. Really, we should go home. Yesterday happened nothing and today it'll be the same. And even if, there's also a police station in this town," aid Launchpad and he had a point. There was a police station in town, but I didn't give much on them. Maybe because they arrested me more than just once a time. Who can trust a police that can't see the difference between a crime fighter and a criminal? ,, There must be something we didn't discover yet!" I answered thoughtfully. Launchpad sighed.,, Come on, maybe they are all on holidays?"  
  
I looked at my sidekick and told me he was right. There was no sense in flying around and wasting petroleum, just because I couldn't accept there was nothing to do for me at the moment.,, Okay, you won. Let's go home.  
  
Told by Gosalyn Mallard:  
  
The next morning, a miracle happened. Dad and Launchpad sat on the table when I came down to have my breakfast. And they didn't look tired or exhausted.,, Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked while dad handed the milk and the cerails over.,, Well, we finished our patrol very early yesterday," said Launchpad, reading the newspaper.,, No criminals?" I asked.,, No," said dad and he sounded a bit sad.,, Great! So I didn't miss anything!" I ate my breakfast and went outside to Honker, like every day.  
  
The lessons were terribly long this day. Every 5 minutes I looked at my watch, for I wanted it to be afternoon, when the hockey game should happen. But the time went on slowly and we also wrote a maths test, where -of course - I didn't get anything. How could I? My mind was full of hockey - game thoughts.  
  
Told by Bushroot:  
  
I began to like this school. The plants told me everyone was really friendly to them and I enjoyed sitting beneath them, talking, just waiting for the girl and Darkwing to appear. I remember I wished he would not appear in the next time, so that I could spend more time with my friends. But which god listens to the wishes of a plant-duck? None.  
  
This afternoon, the girl was playing a hockey game on the sports grounds of the school. Before I had mutated to a plan, I liked playing hockey, too. I had never been a good player, but average. She was really good. Small and fast. They won easily. For a short second, she looked into my direction and I could see her happy smile. I had a peculiar feeling in my stomach when I saw her like that. Negaduck's plan sounded more and more stupid to me. Where would this young girl stay if Negaduck killed Darkwing?  
  
In this moment, a car held before the sports ground and a duck got out of it. He was small, maybe even a bit shorter than me and looked just like the caring father and boring houseman. I didn't trust my eyes when I saw him embracing the girl. That should be Darkwing? This pathetic figure? I remembered Darkwing's shortness. It was very similar to the one of this duck. There was no doubt: This man was Darkwing Duck! 


	3. Searching for talents

Chapter 3: Searching for talents  
  
  
  
Told by Bushroot:  
  
I had to imagine something I could do to find out how Darkwing called himself. I couldn't follow him, that was clear, but maybe I could get the information from one of the classmates of the girl? While Darkwing and the teacher talked, I got into the school and searched something I could use as disguise and I found a coat from one of the teachers. I pulled it on. It didn't suit me, but it hid my crippled figure. When I went out, Darkwing had already disappeared and the teacher was coming in my direction. Finding protection behind the trees, I sneaked to the sport field. There were only two boys left, probably waiting for their parents to fetch them. I walked towards them and asked:, Excuse-me? I am Steven Alahom, a famous hockey trainer and I am searching for young talents.' They looked at me with surprise., I watched the whole game and I wanted to ask you if you know this red-haired duck, the female one?' ,, Er, well,' one of them replied eagerly., Her name is Gosalyn Mallard.' , Gosalyn Mallard? Ah well. And where does she live?' I asked. They looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders.,, I have no idea. But maybe you could call the information and get it out? The name of her father is Drake Mallard,' said one of the boys, without knowing which great favour he was doing me. I smiled., Thank you very much. You two were a great help for me!' I winked them when I went away, to the next phone booth.  
  
To call the information was very easy, of course, and when I went back to the headquarters, I had every information Negaduck could want. I was happy about that, because I thought my job would be done with that. Negaduck looked at the piece of paper where I had written Darkwing's address on, and said: , Well, Bushroot, I had never imagined you could be so smart. But it seems you are. Drake Mallard,' he laughed., Oh, when I finished my business, he will never get the idea to play Darkwing Duck again. Call for the others, Bushroot. The final is approaching.'  
  
  
  
Told by Drake Mallard:  
  
Gosalyn was so proud of herself after that hockey game, I just could smile when she told me how she had finished her enemies. In this moment, I was almost up to tell her how much she meant to me. But I just asked her what she wanted for dinner. I couldn't tell her what I felt. I just couldn't. Thinking she would only laugh at me and wouldn't understand how serious I was, I thought about telling it to her when she was elder.  
  
I cooked fish and ships for her, what she really liked ad allowed her to stay up longer, while I asked the computer if any crimes had proceeded. But there was nothing. I didn't have to go on patrol that night, I knew it. Nothing would happen. But it was my job and I just had to do it. Just in case. So Launchpad and I went.  
  
We came back just an hour later. Gosalyn was already in her bed, a hockey game can be very strenuous, I believe, sleeping and looking so peaceful every child looks like when it's dreaming. I watched her about 15 minutes and I thought about how my life had been without her. Almost empty. I'd just have Launchpad, just think about my job. It wouldn't be complete without her. I kissed her on her forehead and I tried to imagine how life would be when she would go her own way. I couldn't.  
  
  
  
Told by Bushroot:  
  
It was a great assembly. The Fearsome Five had met, under Negaduck's leading., My dear fellows,' he said confident., Bushroot has managed a great deal: He found out where Darkwing lives and how he calls himself. And now I'll tell you what you three,' he looked at Quackerjack, Megavolt and the Liquidator, , will do to make sure my plan will have success: You will commit some sort of crime tomorrow night, to tempt Darkwing out of his house and Bushroot and I will kidnap his fellow and his child, so we can blackmail him and can get whatever we want.' The three broke out in enthusiastic shouts and nodded. I watched the scene and hoped it would be over soon, so I could live my old life again.  
  
  
  
Told by Gosalyn Mallard:  
  
The next day on school, two boys of my hockey team asked me if a man called Steven Alahom spoke to me already. I answered no, asking why he should, but they just told me to wait., Boys!' I thought. Impatient, I waited for school to end, because dad had promised me something this morning, I just could describe as a new wonder of the world: He promised me to spend the whole day with me, first going to play miniature golf in the afternoon and play monopoly with me in the evening. He said, the town was so quiet he didn't have to go on patrol. That was something I never had expected to happen in my whole life. I just hoped his live for work wouldn't make him break his promise. After all, he already had been on patrol three nights where nothing happened.  
  
But that was no danger for the miniature golf, of course. We went playing, and I won. But that wasn't why I was happier than ever. It was because I could spend time with dad, without looking at the watch and think: Oh, just two hours left until he has to work. In contrast to other parents, he worked 7 days (nights) the week and there was no day left he spend all his time with me. I felt that time didn't matter and this was even a greater feeling than the one I had had when I had won the hockey game.  
  
After dinner, we started playing monopoly together, Launchpad, dad and me. And as nine o'clock past, I finally believed this night would be different. 


	4. Falling

Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
Told by Megavolt:  
  
Finally, after 3 nights without being able to commit any crime, we got the permission to do our job again. Wow, that was the best night ever! Quackerjack, the Liquidator and me, we were a very great, unstoppable team. Together, it seemed we were immortal. I don't even know where we started that night, maybe with the shop of the jeweller Martinsson. We broke into different shops, just to hear the alarm system whining and to attract Darkwing. It was fun, really, the best night I ever had! The police didn't know where to find us, we were too quick for them. It had been half past nine when we started and Darkwing caught us at 10 o'clock. I perfectly remember him in this moment, with his pathetic gas pistol and his fellow right on his side, thinking he had us, but we knew we had him. Or, Negaduck had him.  
  
, What a interesting team. But I miss your leader, Negaduck? Didn't he want to join you?' asked Darkwing, looking so self-confident. I smiled while I repeated:, He already joined us, Darkwing, he's just working at a different place.' Everybody saw how the famous crime fighter hesitated, just a second, but I saw it. And was pleased., A place you should know more well than any of us,' said Quackerjack. The situation was almost like in a thriller. Darkwing was irritated, looking at each of us to discover what this was about., What do you mean?' he asked., But Drakey, can't you imagine?' I said gentle, but with a dangerous undertone.  
  
Boing!  
  
The gas pistol fell out of Darkwing's hand, on the road., How--- how do you know?' he stammered. We all laughed at him, before the Liquidator said:, Now, imagine, we although know, where you live and - what's the most important- who lives with you.' The crime fighter stood there, silent, shocked, than suddenly understanding., Gos,' he whispered., My god!'  
  
I never saw anyone jump on a motorbike so fast like this duck.  
  
  
  
Told by Drake Mallard:  
  
Gosalyn was winning, like always. She knew how to play a game like monopoly, where you need to know what to do with the money. Launchpad was broke after only 5 rounds and I was going broke, too, just as, at half past nine, the alarm system of my computer began to whine. I jumped on my feet and started the computer. There were a lot of crimes shown, I couldn't believe my eyes!  
  
,Launchpad!' I shouted., Get the motorbike ready.', Aye,' he said and went out. Gosalyn was looking very disappointed., Dad, why can't you leave it to the police? Please, just once!' , Gos, you know I can't! Look at all these red points on the monitor! The police can never handle such a mess!' I know, I should have been disappointed just like her, and maybe I was, but I was excited, too. Work! There was something I could do! , Then, take me with you,' begged Gosalyn., No, Gos, it's too dangerous. It's more safer for you to stay at home.' I said and this time, I really thought it was. How should I take care at Gosalyn when there was so much work to do? Of course, she got angry., Well, then, go! Go to your god damned work you adore so much! I believe it is ten thousand times better than spending time with me!' She ran up to her room, slamming the door, before I could say something. I wanted to follow her, but time was pressing and I thought I could do it tomorrow morning, too.  
  
So I went to my headquarters, where Launchpad was already waiting, got on the motorbike and rode on.  
  
It took me 30 minutes to find the criminals. They were old acquaintances. Quackerjack, Megavolt and the Liquidator. I wondered where Negaduck was, for I never saw the three together, but without him. I thought they would be easy to catch, not knowing they had caught me.  
  
When Megavolt called my secret name, I first realised something very terribly was going on. And this suspicion came true when they said they knew about Gosalyn. My worsest imagination came true., Negaduck.' I thought, jumping on my bike, Launchpad following me and driving home, as fast as I could.  
  
Told by Bushroot:  
  
Negaduck and I watched Darkwing's house out of a bush, looking right through the window., We just have to wait,' said Negaduck calm, but I felt his eagerness. At half past nine, Darkwing and his fellow suddenly disappeared. We waited 5 more minutes, than Negaduck went slowly to the front door. , Shall I ring the bell?' I asked., Are you kidding, Bushroot?' he answered., We are not here to have a little small talk!' And he opened the door by running against it. The house was beautiful furnished. Negaduck pulled out a gun., Just in case this girl tries any tricks,' he said as he saw my shocked look. , Now, where could she be?' he whispered to himself, as he saw the stairs, leading upwards. , Maybe there.' He went up and looked at 3 different doors. First, he opened the left one, but it was just the bathroom. Than he opened the right one - some kind of storeroom. He smiled devilish and opened the door in the middle. Standing in front of her bed stood the red-haired girl, looking surprised and timid as she recognized us., Negaduck! Bushroot!' she screamed. , Very well, my dear.' said Negaduck. She searched a way to escape, but there was none. , How long have I waited for this moment to come. When I can ruin Darkwing's life so he will never ruin my plans again. Ah, this feels so good.' He aimed his weapon on the girl. , What a bad father he is, the good Darkwing Duck.' He wanted to shoot at her, but I jumped between him and the girl., What do you think are you doing?' I asked., Finish my plan? Go out of my way!' Negaduck screamed. , But we just want to kidnap her, that's what you said!' , Why, for heaven's sake, should I kidnap such a pain in the neck when I can ruin Darkwing by simply killing her?' asked Negaduck, getting mad., I won't let you!' answered I. Negaduck laughed., Oh Bushroot, do you really think you could stop me? It's a pity, I just began to believe you could be helpful. Seems I was wrong.'  
  
I heard the shot, but when the bullet entered my body, I felt no pain at all. The world just became black.  
  
  
  
Told by Gosalyn Mallard:  
  
I could have killed dad in that moment, really. He destroyed the most beautiful moment in my life, just because he loved his work so much. He loved it more than me. I ran up to my room, throwing myself on my bed, trying hard not to cry. I didn't want to cry, not because dad was so stupid. But I couldn't help myself, tears found their way out of my eyes over my cheeks. Just in this moment, I heard the front door break. I startled., What was that?' I asked myself, my voice filled with fear.  
  
The next sound I heard was someone coming up the stairs, and just a second after I stood up, two persons entered my room. Negaduck and Bushroot! Negaduck looking as evil as ever, Bushroot looking a bit sorry. I heard what Negaduck said about ruining Dad's life, but I didn't really understand what he meant, until he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.  
  
He wanted to kill me. To get rid of dad. I was shocked and I searched a way to escape, but there was none. I starred at the gun that Negaduck held, as Bushroot jumped in front of me. He wanted to save me, but Negaduck didn't care. He simply shoot him. I screamed as the plant duck fell down, something like blood running over his chest. His eyes were opened, but looking dead. He was dead.  
  
I looked at Negaduck and I knew he would shoot me. He would have paid every price just to make Dad stop his job.  
  
And he shot.  
  
  
  
Told by Launchapd:  
  
I believe we drove over every red traffic light standing at the roads of St. Canard. But I didn't care, and Darkwing didn't, too. I feared for Gosalyn and I prayed she would be okay. I prayed we would arrive at time and catch Negaduck. Just 8 minutes later, we arrived at home. The front door was broken and just in this moment, Negaduck ran out of it. Darkwing jumped off his bike and Negdauck shot at him. But Darkwing was quicker. He kicked the gun out of Negaduck's hands and in this fight, a shot fell and hit Negaduck in his chest. He stumbled and fell on the ground. Darkwing grasped him on his cape.  
  
And Negaduck laughed. Blood ran out if his mouth, but this insane bastard laughed.,, Yiu are too late, Darkwing. I already got what I wanted.' The laughter died. Negaduck was dead.  
  
Darkwing ran into the house and I followed him.  
  
  
  
Told by Drake Mallard:  
  
I don't know if I shot Negaduck or if the shot released himself - I didn't care. I never was someone who likes killing but Negaduck deserved it. But his last sentence shocked me. I hoped it wasn't true. I ran into the house and called Gosalyn, but she wasn't there. Terrified, I went up to her room, finding the door open.  
  
The first thing I saw was Bushroot, dead.  
  
And then, I saw Gosalyn, lying beyond him, blood on her chest., Gos!' I cried, junoing to her, kneeling down., Please, no.' I whimpered. But her pulse had died, her eyes starred at the ceiling and she didn't breath anymore. Launchpad entered the room, also shocked, standing in the door, not knowing what to do.  
  
I embraced Gosalyn, my tears falling on her.  
  
I don't know how long I sat there, but I think Launchpad pulled me away from her.  
  
The funeral was the most terrible thing I ever had to go through. I collapsed at the end of it.  
  
  
  
Negaduck is dead, but he got what he wanted. I threw my cape away and every other thing I had. I stopped being Darkwing Duck. My life will never be the same again. It's filled with loneliness, sadness, reproaches and silence. There's no one who I can fetch, no one who wants to play miniature golf, no one who argues with me, no one who beats me by playing monopoly.  
  
Launchpad often tells me I should try to live again. But I can't.  
  
I wish someone would take pity on Drake Mallard and murder his body, for his soul has already died.  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
Okay, kill me if you want to, but this was the ending I wanted at the beginning and now realized.  
  
LadyBoisterousness, 09.02.2003 


End file.
